Stay Young, Go Dancing
by mostpeculiarway
Summary: AH, Canon Pairings - Bella and Edward were childhood sweethearts, until his family moved away. Seven years later, they were reunited. A fun, silly story about lust and love and teenagers and life.
1. Chapter One

**if any of these things offend you, please reconsider reading this story: teenagers smoking weed, teenagers having sex, chapters that aren't 10k words long, silly stories about high schoolers. **

**if you decide to continue, i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>To an outsider, the present state of my room would look like one of a dedicated student. Rose and I were sitting cross-legged on my bed, books piled all over, papers strewn about. She had on her black-framed glasses that she only wore when she wanted to look smart, and I was biting the end of my pen.<p>

But what that outsider wouldn't know is that the only reason we were cracking down so much was because we procrastinated all week, and now we had a major Bio test tomorrow. Time to face the music. Time to get serious and concentrate.

"Hey, did I tell you that the Cullens are moving back into town?"

Or not.

"Um... what?" I tried to play it cool, but she pulled that out of nowhere, and to be honest it kind of shocked me.

"The Cullens are moving back into town," Rosalie repeated.

"Oh." I had no idea how to react. But then I figured I should say something more, because 'oh' would probably make her ask questions that I wasn't sure I could answer at the moment. "How do you know?"

"My mom showed them a house, and they bought it."

Rose's mom was a realtor, so she always had dirt on anyone new in town. Not that Forks saw new residents very often, but it happened every once in a while. She mostly got work in the surrounding towns.

"Do you know when they're coming back?"

"Yeah, she said they're gonna be finished moving back in this weekend. Apparently Alice and Edward will be in school on Monday. Oh, and their cousin, Emmett, too. All my mom knew about that was he got into some trouble in Seattle so his parents sent him to live with Esme and Carlisle when they heard they were moving back here."

I let that all soak in for a minute. "I can't believe they're moving back. Why would anyone move back to Forks?"

"I dunno. They're weird I guess," she paused for a minute. "I wonder if Emmett is hot."

I laughed, because that is so Rose. "Probably."

"Yeah, you're right. Damn that family with their amazing genes."

We went back to our homework after that. Well, Rose did. I kind of just stared at my notebook. Biology seemed pretty inconsequential at that point.

x-x-x

By the time Sunday night came around, I thought my heart might jump out of my chest. I tried, really tried not to think too deeply about the Cullens moving back into town, but fuck. How could I not?

They left seven years ago, when Carlisle got a job at some hospital in California. Alice was Rose's and my best friend at the time. When her parents broke the news that they were leaving, we were all crushed. There were tears and tantrums. We all tried to run away, but my dad caught us halfway down the block. I think I was actually relieved at that. I had clothes for three days and some fruit roll-ups in my backpack. Not exactly conducive to life on the road.

So they left. And we all kept in touch for a little while. But long distance phone calls were expensive, and Dad wasn't exactly down to roadtrip to California every month.

We hadn't spoken in six years. And I hadn't seen any of the Cullens in seven.

Of course, this wasn't what was making me so anxious. No, that was Alice's twin brother, Edward. He was my first boyfriend, which sounds ridiculous because we were just kids, but I loved him as much as a ten year old could. And even though Alice was one of my best friends, it was Edward leaving that broke my little ten year old heart. We talked on the phone a few times after they moved, but just as I did with Alice, we eventually lost touch.

And now he was going to be in school tomorrow. Probably in some of my classes, thanks to Forks High's small student body.

I turned over in my bed, trying to bury my head in the pillow and sleep. But it was no use. My mind was racing. Looking at the clock, I saw it was after midnight. I knew if I kept lying there, it could be hours before I fell asleep.

I knew Dad had been asleep for at least an hour, but I still tiptoed as I threw on some boots and a huge hoodie. I went to the back of my closet and grabbed the small bag I kept inside a Victoria's Secret bag and under a box of tampons. As the police chief's daughter, I could never be too careful about hiding my stash. Luckily, I knew Charlie wouldn't go near that bag with a ten foot pole.

I crept down the stairs and headed for the woods behind the house. In the bag I had my piece, some weed, and a lighter. Smoking from a pipe wasn't my favorite, but it was a necessary evil when I wanted to get high when Dad was home. I wouldn't risk smoking inside, and joints used too much weed for me to be able to justify rolling one when I was only going to take a few hits so I could fall asleep.

So I used my spoon. It was alright. Fit in my pocket, and was a nice blue color. Got the job done, which was what mattered most.

When I crawled back into bed soon after, I finally felt my eyes getting heavy. Thoughts of Edward swirled around in my mind, but instead of anxiety, I felt almost excited. Even though it was years ago and I was just a kid, I guess I never really got over Edward.


	2. Chapter Two

**if you'd like to follow me on twitter for updates about this story, i'm mostpeculiarway**

**thank you for reading. hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Waking up on Monday morning was like a scene out of a movie that I thought never happened in real life. My eyes popped open and I immediately felt my heart start to race. Like the crazy person I was, I started muttering to myself.<p>

"Okay, okay, okay, not that big of a deal. Just the Cullens. Just Edward." Then I took a deep breath, because fuck. Totally a big deal.

The morning went by entirely too quickly, and before I knew it I was sitting in my truck parked in the school's lot, trying not to hyperventilate. I glanced in my rearview mirror and saw Rose get out of her car and start walking towards mine.

"Okay. Now or never." I took one more deep breath, tried to ignore the fact that I was still talking to myself, and got out of my truck.

Rose smirked when she saw me. "Someone spent some extra time in front of the mirror this morning."

I looked down at my clothes. "Nah, I totally just threw on the first thing I saw."

That was a big fat lie, and she knew it. I wasn't proud to say that I had been planning out my outfit ever since she told me the Cullens would be in school today. I was going for the hot, yet classy, yet not trying too hard because I was just that hot look. It was a thing, I swear.

Rose didn't let my bullshit slide. "Yeah, right. I'm sure that sweaterdress that you've never worn was just lying on your floor, waiting for you to put it on so you could show off your boobs."

I looked down again. "Listen, I can't help it that my boobs look awesome in this."

She just rolled her eyes and started walking away, knowing I'd follow her.

"Um, so, did you see the Cullens yet?" I asked as I tried to catch up with her. No point in beating around the bush. She knew what was up.

"No. They're probably getting their schedules straightened out and shit."

"Right."

It took me three tries to open my locker. I almost wished I'd smoked before school, something I never do. The butterflies in my stomach turned to angry hornets, and I suddenly felt like I was going to hurl.

"I gotta pee," I blurted out, not even waiting for Rose's reaction before I hurried towards the bathroom.

Thankfully no one was in there to comment on my weird behavior as I locked myself in a stall and started hyperventilating. I paced in a circle a little bit, which probably looked really weird considering it was a tiny bathroom stall. All the sudden a knock on the door made me jump.

"Sooo... do you wanna come out of there and tell me what the hell is wrong with you, or do you wanna stay and be a freak for a few more minutes?"

I opened the door. "You're a bitch."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, but you're just weird."

The hot water didn't work, but that was okay because the cold felt refreshing on my face. I sighed when I realized splashing myself like that probably fucked up my makeup.

"So? What's up with you? Is it because of Eddie?"

That made me smile. "I doubt anyone calls him that anymore, Rose."

"Well, whatever. Stop avoiding the question."

I turned to face her, leaning back against the sink. "Ugh, I'm not. I just... I don't know. It's weird. I was fine. I've been fine, all these years. I mean, yeah, it sucked when they left. But I was ten years old. I cried for awhile and got over it."

"You're a fucking liar."

I glared at her. "Okay, so I didn't totally get over it. At least not right away. But I was fine after awhile, and I only thought about him sometimes and then it didn't hurt so much. But I never thought I'd see him again! And I just... don't know how it's going to be."

"Alright, so here's how it's going to be." I prepared myself for whatever she was going to say. Rose was blunt as hell, which was probably why she gave great advice. "You're going to say hi to him and catch up, just like you're gonna do with Alice. You're not going to be weird about it, because that was seven years ago and you're both grown up and totally different than you were then. He was more or less your first crush and definitely your best friend, so it makes perfect sense that those feelings are coming back to you now. You guys might get married-" I started to protest, but she cut me off, "-in ten years, or you might say two words to each other and that's it, but it doesn't matter. Clean slate. Fresh start. You can't control it, but you can control not being a paranoid freak, so stop hyperventilating and let's get our asses to class before we're late. Again."

"Um... hold on, I just have to pick up my jaw from the floor."

She laughed.

"Dude, seriously, if you don't become a motivational speaker, you're missing your calling in life."

x-x-x

After Rose's pep talk in the bathroom, I felt slightly more composed. Not relaxed, really... but I was fairly certain I was done hyperventilating for the day.

The morning dragged. Every class I walked in the room, heart pounding, waiting to see Alice or Edward sitting in one of the desks. In the hallways my eyes couldn't decide between searching for them or looking at my feet the whole time.

But I didn't see them. Not until lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria with Rose, and I was so caught up in the conversation we were having that just for a second, I forgot about the whole thing.

Of course, that's when I saw him.

Somewhere in my mind, I vaguely realized that Rose was still talking, and that the short girl sitting by his side was probably Alice, and that if I wasn't careful I was definitely going to faceplant in the middle of the cafeteria.

But I ignored all that, because there he was. Looking straight at me. I recognized him immediately, something I wondered about these past few days, and it seemed the same was true for him. Even though we were practically across the room from each other, I knew he recognized me too.

He was the same, but different, too. Older, obviously. His face showed that. But he still had that messy hair, and those green eyes even ten year old me got lost in.

One side of his mouth hesitantly lifted in a closed smile, and that's when I knew.


End file.
